ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Pyronite. He was Ben's first ever alien transformation, which was activated in the episode And Then There Were 10 when he accidentally started a forest fire, and proceeded to put it out with the assistance of Gwen, and Grandpa Max. 'Appearance' Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and black rocks which hold in yellow/red magma. His head is com pletely fiery, his eyes are connected to that flame which can be put out by a sufficient amount of water. His body is completely hot and does not allow him to be touched. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. His hands and feet are completely made of magma and his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on the center of his chest. While under the influence of an illness his appearance is slightly paler, and his magma and flames are now blue giving him cryokinetic powers. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast appearance is slightly altered. His eyes are no longer connected to the fire on his head, and he seemed to have developed small noticeable horns. His skin tone is now darker than in the original series similar to Alan Albright's Pyronite form (However upon close inspection, you'll see that Heatblast is drastically different from Alan's Pyronite form judging from the arrangement of the magma patterns). His rock pattern over his body is different, and seems to have slightly fewer rocks revealing more of the magma inside Heatblast. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except its a little deeper. His Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is now green and still on the ce nter of his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Heatblast has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and flame from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire breath, flaming discs and fire tornadoes. He can also use that fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. By propelling himself like a rocket or surfing on a fire board, he's able to fly/levitate. He is immune to fire, heat, and magma (unless it's hotter than him) because he can absorb and project it. Heatblast possess great strength and invulnerability. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a bea m of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw fire crescents, create fire tornadoes, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon." In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast blasted fire that was so hot, it could melt a tank; this could've b een lava. He also blasted hot fire in Secrets, so that it melted the ground and almost sunk Vilgax. In the episode Side Effects, Ben is sick with the common cold, and consequently Heatblast is now seemingly made of ice instead of fire. And all of his fire related powers now are ice powers. Weaknesses ﻿When Heatblast is exposed to gallons of water or fire extinguishing foam, his fire ceases to exist leaving him with a molten rock body cooled down. Heatblast can just about create enough heat to evaporate the water and foam and go alight again. Great gusts of wind can put him out and ice can deplete his fire and freeze him at the same time. When he is ill, his body starts to go the opposite way of his powers. Instead of intense fiery powers, he has icy and cold powers. The illness affect has caused him to get cold powers which allow him to lower the temperature of an object or freeze it. 'Original Series' He first appeared in ''And Then There Were 10'', as the first alien Ben turned into. He started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. He saved some people from a burning building and arrested some crooks in [[Washington B.C.|''Washington B.C. and]] defeated the Limaxes in [[Permanent Retirement|''Permanent Retirement]]. He was later used to battle the Megawhatt in ''Tourist Trap''. He later duelled Kevin in ''Kevin 11'', when Kevin had his DNA. He battled Rojo in ''The Alliance'' and saved people. A sick Heatblast appeared in the episode ''Side Effects'', defeating Clancy and his cockroaches with freeze powers. He was later used twice in ''Secrets'' to battle Vilgax and won the second time. He failed to stop The Great One in ''The Big Tick'' and appeared 5 times in ''Back With a Vengeance''. He was used by Ben 10,000 to battle Vilgax in Ben 10,000 and was seen destroying the mall in ''Midnight Madness'' while under Sublimino's control. He later rebelled against Kane North in ''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures''. He appeared battling S.A.M. in Monster Weather. He was seen in ''The Visitor'' and a baby Heatblast defeated Hex in ''Don't Drink The Water'', then turning Hex into a baby. Ben 10,000 later used him to battle an unknown alien in ''Ken 10''. Ben used him later in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), making a blocker. He was finally used in the movie episode ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'', in the second version, activating Self-Destruct Mode. 'Gwen 10' Gwen used Heatblast when she found out how to use the Omnitrix, like Ben and she drew her name in the sky, to Ben's charigin (as he states, it took him a month to learn it as Heatblast). She doesn't have any changes exept her voice. Ben 10: Race Against Time Heatblast was the first alien to be seen in the movie, similar to his first appearance in the show. Heatblast battled some of Eon's minions. Ben easily defeated all of them and escaped when the police arrived. In his live-action appearance, his eyes are not connected to his head and he resembles the Heatblast on Ultimate Alien. [[Ben 10: Ultimate Alien|'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien']] He was used by 10 year old Ben to battle Kevin, and was defeated by 16 year old Ben as NRG. He makes his first reappearance in Viktor: The Spoils where Ben uses him to defeat King Viktor. After a big challenge, Heatblast melted the tank Viktor was about to throw turning it into molten steel. Then Gwen used her Turbo spell to freeze the lava around Viktor, turning him into a steel statue. In Ben 10,000 Returns ''Heatblast's powers are used by Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. Ben 10,000's body structure isn't changed by Heatblast, unlike Ultimate Humungousaur who made Ben become just as large as him. Also his attitude changes as shown when he wants to fight all the soildiers, but then Gwen stops him. 'Alternate Universe' In ''Ben 10,000, Heatblast has two mini volcanoes on his shoulder. Also, he has become much more muscular and he can fire lava flames and beams. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) 187px-Fuego preparandose.PNG|In Viktor: The Spoils 2035964007 58f40b60a2.jpg|In live action movie-Race Against Time Chama estreia.jpg|In And Then There Were 10 EP42-108.jpg|In Don't Drink The Water Heatblast Gwen.png|In Gwen 10 Heatblast UA2.png|In Forge Of Creation Heatblast boog.png|In Back With A Vengeance Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png|In Ben 10,000 Returns Chama 2.jpg|In Big Fat Alien Wedding Fuego 2.png Fuego 3.png Fuego 4.png Fuego 5.png Fuego 6.png Fuego 7.png Fuego 8.png Heat blaast tecnique.jpg Future heatblast.JPG|In Ben 10,000 *''Washington B.C.'' *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Fourarms) *''The Alliance'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Fourarms) *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets (x2)'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Back With a Vengeance (x5)'' *''Ben 10,000 (used by Ben 10,000) *Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis) *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Monster Weather'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water (as young heatblast)'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' Heatblast]] *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Forge of Creation'' (used by 10-year-old Ben) *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first appearance used by 16-year-old Ben) * Ben 10,000 Returns ''(powers used by Ben 10,000 as Ultimate Ben) '''Naming and Translations' 'Video Games' [[Ben 10: Protector of Earth|'Protector Of Earth']] Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning (Fourarms is the other) and as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire or absorb it and glide short distances. 'Trivia' *Although he didn't appear in person in Alien Force, Heatblast's hologram in the Omnitrix can be seen twice in Vingence of Vilgax Part 1 and Busy Box (see the images below). It could mean that Heatblast was re-unlocked be Alan in Alien Force and either that Ben didn't know he was unlocked at that thime (same as Fourarms in Video Games) or that he wasn't needed by Ben at the time as he had Swampfire. *He is the first fire-based alien, Swampfire following. *The first alien Ben turned into in Alien Force was Swampfire. The same goes for Ultimate Swampfire, who was the first ultimate alien that Ben transformed into. *He was Gwen 10's first transformation just like Ben's original transformation. *Not counting the different versions to Secret of The Omnitrix, Heatblast is the first used alien in every original series movie. *When young Ben turned into Heatblast, his eyes weren't connected to his head In the Forge of Creation. Also, he has a green symbol when he was turned into by 10 year old Ben when in the original series it was white. Same with all the aliens that 10 year old Ben turned into. In short, he bears a closer resemblance to a teenage Heatblast. *On a interesting note, the version of Heatblast that appeared in Viktor:The Spoils ''closely resembles Alan Albright. *In ''Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. *Heatblast is capable of moderate scale terrakinesis, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. *Though in the original series, Ben did not use a boulder to fly, he used one in Victor: The Spoils. This is most likely a matter of Ben choosing to fly this way in order to shoot fire at Dr. Victor while flying. *It is shown that in the original series episode Side Effects, when Ben had a cold and he transformed into Heatblast, his powers change from fire to ice, Maybe human sicknesses change the powers/abilities and or appearance of aliens Ben can transform into or maybe the viruses were mutated along with Ben, creating a new disease. *He appears in the most CN online games (Battle Ready, Krakken Attack, Savage Pursuit, Blockade Blitz and Critical Impact). *When Ben turns into Heatblast, he seems to become more arrogant, since he had a lot of practice with him. *Heatblast's voice in the form of a 16 year-old seems sticky and more like a younger version than that of Heatblast in the form of a 10 year-old. *Heatblast is one of the four aliens used by both the first and second Ben 10,000. *Heatblast is the first original alien used by Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien). *It can fly by making a rock go on fire, go on it and it starts floating. 'Gallery' EP42-108.jpg|4 year old Heatblast EP33-08.jpg|Heatblast's character(Firebuddy) in "Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures Heatblast Gwen.png|Gwen as Heatblast in "Gwen 10" Protector_of_Earth_Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast 00.jpg|Cartoon Network's description of Heatblast Heat blast3.jpg|Heatblast after transforming Heatblast1.jpg|Heatblast icon Heatblast off.png|Heatblast put out Heatblast Scared.png|Heatblast's first appearance Heatblast and Gwen.png|Heatblast and Gwen Fuegoola.gif Heatblast-2.gif|Fireball throw FuegoTransformación.gif|Transformation Heatblast UA2.png|Ben as Heatblast in "The Forge of Creation" Heatblast.UA.jpg|Heatblast in "Viktor: The Spoils" heatblast.jpg|Heatblast Movie Heatblast.jpg|In Live action Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png|Future Heatblast in "Ben 10,000 Returns" Heatblast boog.png Hea.jpg 2035964007_58f40b60a2.jpg PDVD 063.jpg Heatblast UA2.png Heatblast future.png Movie Heatblast.jpg 185691_202331646444979_166337850044359_814777_4316394_n.jpg aefr.jpg|Costume chama estreia.jpg chama 2.jpg Heatblast (UA).jpg|Heatblast in Ultimate Alien 205px-Fuego_cara.PNG|Facebook Profile Picture 187px-Fuego_preparandose.PNG 315px-Fuego_apunto_de_golpeaar2.PNG 279px-Fuego_apatacando_a_Viktor.PNG|Heatblast fighting Dr. Viktor 389px-Fuego_en_SA!!!!.PNG 185px-Fuego_apunto_de_atacar.PNG 185px-Fuego_usando_sus_poderes.PNG 185px-Fuego_cayendo.PNG 258px-Fuego_sorprendido.PNG heatblast omnitrix symbol.jpg 4-heatblast.jpg ben-10-10cm-alien-action-figure-heat-blast.jpg ben10-Heatblast.jpg ben10-heatblastg.jpg CTN11C75-ben-10-figurines-bulk-vending.jpg figure-ben10-heatblast.jpg heatblast2.jpg LS-27335-27337_1215441217.jpg VOV P1 - HB Hologram.png Busy Box - HB Hologram.png fuego 2.png fuego 3.png fuego 4.png fuego 5.png fuego 6.png fuego 7.png fuego 8.png Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Flying Aliens